grizzlytalesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Elephant Never Forgets
An Elephant Never Forgets is the fifth episode in series 2 of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters * Percy Crumpdump * Belinda Crumpdump * The Elephants * Mr. Crumpdump * Mrs. Crumpdump * Roger * The Maid * The Postman * Hairdresser Plot The Crumpdump family were a very wealthy bunch, but were never happy with what they had. Whilst on safari in Africa, Belinda and Percy decided that they wanted an elephant- dead or alive. Whilst Mrs. Crumpdump refused, fearing that a live elephant would poop on her new carpet and a dead one would smell, but Mr. Crumpdump just hid a secret smile and told the children "We'll see . . ."; even although their guide Roger told him that killing elephants was not allowed. One morning, back in England, whilst the maid was feeding Belinda caviar on toast, the postman delivered a parcel to Percy and Belinda, "Hot-foot from Africa." Upon opening the package, the children found out that it was an umbrella stand made from an elephant's foot taken from an animal that Mr. Crumpdump had had shot. Later, the children discovered that the elephant's foot had magical powers, granting them anything they wished for. Soon the pair went crazy with wishes, wishing for everything from purple pants to a fully-armed electric Sherman Tank. However, because they were so spoilt, and had so many toys in the first place, they quickly ran out of things to wish for. Wishing that she knew what to wish for next, Belinda got what she asked for and came up with the idea to wish for the dead elephant to be back there with them in the house, even though Percy didn’t want to. All of a sudden, the three legged baby elephant appeared at the top of the stairs and lost it's balance, crashing down upon the children and squashing them flat. The very next week, Mr. And Mrs. Crumpdump moved out of the house, scared by the wailing of their ghost children, who had realised the error of their ways, and just wanted to say sorry to the elephant for their bad behaviour. Morals * The morals of this tale are "Don't be cruel to animals," "Be careful what you wish for," and "Be grateful for what you've got." Trivia * In the opening segment of this episode, Uncle Grizzly gives the boy some flies to munch upon. * The house which the Crumpdumps live in is exactly the same as that owned by Lord and Lady de Trow in the episode Jack in a Box, even down to the type of car parked outside. * When Belinda wishes for a live-in hairdresser, the man who appears shares the same character design as the Barber from the series 1 episode ''The Barber of Civil''. Gallery 24BA1209-954A-4932-91A2-0EE472EF3C7A.jpeg|The Crumpdumps on safari. 0F5980E6-E9EF-4925-8B9F-382C330BF652.jpeg|The elephants walk past. 7A576C49-9765-4170-B61E-CBFF9A393F55.jpeg|The magical umbrella stand. ADB52C9E-249E-4084-93E1-BACF018EBEA6.jpeg|The children stock up on wishes. 105F8F2B-0DD5-432F-8C0F-E6F848E1B85F.jpeg|Belinda makes an unwise wish . . . 5B6F791F-33C7-4F6A-95E1-401AB4C86E7C.jpeg|Mr. and Mrs. Crumpdump hear ghostly noises through the night. 7F4DE1A2-6CFC-41C9-A082-26650AD45A17.jpeg|The regretful ghosts. Do you think that the children got what they deserved, or should they have gotten away with a lesser punishment since they were so very sorry? They got their just desserts They shouldn’t have been punished so severely Category:Episodes Category:Series 2